


A Greek God and a Ranger of the North

by whispered_story



Series: It Isn't Easy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jared and Jensen strike a deal for their annual Halloween party—they get to pick each other's costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my two wonderful beta readers, [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/) and [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_adrift)!

"Please," Jensen murmurs. He licks over Jared's already hard nipple, his tongue hot and wet, and Jared shudders.

He's rock hard, his body trapped under Jensen's, and Jensen is playing him like a fucking fiddle. The douchebag. 

Fingers softly trail down Jared's sides, and Jensen suckles at the nipple now, teeth softly grazing the sensitive flesh.

Jared bites down on his bottom lip to keep the noise in. 

"Jay," Jensen says sweetly, moving on to the other nipple.

"I'm going to kill Danneel," Jared hisses.

Jensen chuckles and Jared can feel the vibration against his skin. He arches up against Jensen, seeking friction, but Jensen's hands clamp down on Jared's hips, holding him down.

"Nu-uh," he says. "Not yet, baby."

"You're a fucking tease," Jared complains. "And a manipulative bastard. I hate you just as much as that stupid best friend of yours."

"No, you love me," Jensen corrects. He lets go of Jared and moves up, propping himself up over Jared and smiling down at him. "Say you love me."

"No," Jared answers.

Jensen grins. "Then say you'll let me dress you up for Halloween this year. Say you'll dress up as a Greek God," he wheedles. "For me."

"It's a stupid costume," Jared says.

Jensen raises an eyebrow, perfectly arched, and teasingly rolls his hips against Jared's. He's hard too, cock big and damp with precome, but unlike Jared he doesn't seem to be in a hurry. Jensen's been teasing him for a good twenty minutes, using every move he knows will drive Jared absolutely crazy, while trying to get Jared to agree on the stupid costume Danneel showed him online earlier that day. The thing is hideous… okay, not _hideous_ , but it's pretty damn revealing. Jared isn't going to spend Halloween walking around with a tiny cloth around his hips and not much else.

"You'd look so hot," Jensen says, and Jared glares at him.

"It's _slutty_ ," he argues.

Jensen laughs. "Since when are you such a prude?" he asks. "Come on, there's nothing wrong with showing a little skin."

"Yes, there absolutely is," Jared says steadfastly. He doesn't actually believe that. There's nothing wrong with other people wearing revealing costumes, really, but just the thought of wearing the costume Jensen showed him earlier makes him flush with embarrassment. 

"You're so beautiful," Jensen continues and drops little kisses onto Jared's face. "You'd look fucking stunning in that thing, showing off that gorgeous body of yours. Please? Do it for me, Jay."

Jared huffs. "No," he says. "Why don't you wear the costume yourself if you like it so much?"

"I already picked mine," Jensen says, a little smugly. "I'mma be a doctor."

"That's cheating," Jared cries out, momentarily forgetting about the fact that they're naked and he's hard and he really wants to get laid. There's no way Jensen has the right to talk him into a stupid slutty costume when he's going to dress up as a doctor.

"How's that?" 

"Because you're a med student!" Jared replies. "So that's not even a real costume for you. You're the one always complaining about Chris dressing up as a cowboy and now you're not putting any more effort into your costume than he is. And you want me to dress up in a tiny stupid toga."

Jensen smirks. "Fine. If I promise to pick a better costume, will you agree on going as a Greek God?"

"No," Jared huffs, shaking his head.

"No?" Jensen asks. One of his hands moves down Jared's body, fingers tickling his side, and Jared snorts and tries to bat Jensen's hand away.

"Stop!" he cries out, laughing, and Jensen starts tickling him in earnest, fingers dancing over Jared's skin. "Jensen! Stop it! I hate you!"

He squirms, trying to dislodge Jensen, but Jensen is firmly settled between Jared's splayed legs and there's nowhere Jared can go.

"Please. Jensen, stop," Jared laughs, trying to suck in air. Finally, Jensen's hand stills. His fingers stay poised over Jared's side though, his grin wicked and teasing.

"Ready to give in?"

"No," Jared harrumphs, hands shooting out to grab Jensen's wrists before he can start tickling him again. Jensen's face grows more thoughtful, and he leans down, kisses the corner of Jared's mouth.

"How about a bargain then?" 

"What kind?" Jared asks, curious even though he has little intention of agreeing to whatever Jensen is going to suggest. His hands loosen around Jensen's wrist and Jensen shifts.

"Well, darling," he drawls out, teasing, and rocks his hips down so their cocks slide together once more. Jared hisses in a breath. "You seem to have a problem that I can help you with."

"You would anyway," Jared counters, and thinks _please just do that now_.

"Hmm." Jensen noses his jaw, lips brushing kisses over Jared's skin. "Fine. I'll get you off so hard you'll see stars _and_ you get to pick my costume, too. Anything you want."

"A—anything?" Jared stutters. He can think of a few outfits he'd like to see Jensen in. There are tons of costumes in pretty much every store Jared has walked in lately and he's overheard more than one conversation about what people are going to dress up as on campus, and he can't help but think Jensen would look amazing in those outfits. Jensen is just one of those guys who is not only incredibly hot, but can make anything look good. Hell, when they watch movies Jared has had the occasional fantasy of Jensen in various leading roles, dressed up as a superhero or warrior or special agent. It's made more than one boring movie a lot more bearable to watch—or led to Jared getting a little frisky and the movie being forgotten in favor of making out instead.

"Absolutely. Whatever you want, I'll wear it," Jensen says, his hand sliding down between their bodies and he brushes his fingers over Jared's cock.

"Deal," Jared agrees and bucks up.

+

There's a short knock on Jared's bedroom door, and Genevieve saunters in before Jared can answer. She's dressed as a genie—inspired by Misha's costume the previous year—with billowing pink pants, her belly showing and her eyes lined heavily with kohl.

"Jensen tells me you're moping."

Jared huffs, pausing the game he's been playing on his PSP, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"I'm not," he says.

"No?"

"I look really stupid," Jared groans and flops down on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

Genevieve sits down on the edge of the bed and laughs. "You look great," she says, and then tugs at the very short toga wrapped around Jared's waist, one strap over his shoulder. "I'd just be careful or you'll flash people."

"Oh my god," Jared exclaims. He crosses his legs and pulls at the short material. He's wearing underwear, at least, but it's one of those skimpy white briefs because nothing else worked with the costume.

Genevieve laughs again. "You know, I really thought you'd lose some of your shyness once someone popped your cherry and you got laid regularly," she teases and Jared scowls at her.

"Shut up," he mutters. "I'm not _shy_."

"No?"

"No," Jared insists. "I just prefer it if Jensen is the only one who gets to see me naked."

"Okay, a? You're not naked," Genevieve says with a snort. "And b, you're not a nineteenth century maiden. God, I bet you insist you and Jensen can only have sex under the covers, with the lights turned off, too."

She lies down next to him, grinning, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow. 

"That's not true," Jared mutters. "You know that's not true."

"I know it's not," Genevieve concedes and pokes him in the side. "Come on, you look great. Seriously."

Jared sighs. "I don't know why I even agreed to this," he mumbles, and Genevieve's grin widens.

"Well, Jensen seemed very smug about talking you into this, so I can take a guess."

Jared sits up, groaning. "I'm going to kill him," he says. "Kill him _dead_."

"You'll think twice about that once you see him."

"Does he look really hot?" Jared asks. He hasn't seen Jensen yet, but if he comes even close to looking how Jared pictured him in his head when he picked a costume, he's not going to be able to take his eyes off Jensen all night. They're both huge Lord of the Rings fans, so it took Jared no time to decide he wanted Jensen to dress up as Aragorn. 

"Really _really_ hot," Genevieve confirms. She gets off the bed, smoothes out her costume, and holds her hand out to Jared. "Come on."

Jared finally gets off the bed, careful not to expose even more of himself. Other than the tiny, white toga, all he's wearing are strappy sandals that Jensen sprayed golden, thick golden cuffs and a golden laurel wreath that Danneel found in some costume shop. It's an easy, cheap costume and Jared doesn't even hate it nearly as much as he thought he would. He thinks someone who isn't him would probably look really hot in it, but the fact that it is him makes him feel all kinds of embarrassed. He knows he'll probably spend most of the night tugging the toga back into place and trying very hard to keep some modesty.

He follows Genevieve out of his bedroom and downstairs. 

The decoration this year is even more elaborate than the year before. The banister on one side of the stairs is wrapped up in black lacy fabric, a string of lights with little orange pumpkins hanging from it. From the ceiling a few cardboard spiders are dangling down, varying in height and sizes. Jared helped with most of it, but there's been stuff added on over the last hour while he was upstairs, getting into his costume and—admittedly—sulking.

He sidesteps a lit up skull, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, and swipes a fake spiderweb aside as he walks down the short hallway to the kitchen. Genevieve lets him enter first and it should have made Jared suspicious, but he doesn't really give it any thought and so he yelps loudly when something brushes his arm and loud, slightly metallic cackling erupts. 

The others—Aldis, Danneel, Chris, Misha, Vicky, and Jensen—all start laughing, and Genevieve rests her head on his shoulder, arms curling around his waist, as she snickers.

"I hate you all," Jared declares and squints at the skeleton hanging from the ceiling next to him, swaying still but at least no longer making a sound. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"That's it. We're definitely putting up a camera and filming this shit all night long," Danneel declares, still laughing softly.

Jared huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, and looks at Jensen. His boyfriend is no longer laughing, instead he's looking at Jared, eyes freely roaming up and down Jared's body and Jared flushes. 

"You look good," Jensen says, voice all deep and gravely, and the way he says it sounds more like _I want to lick you all over and fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name._ Or maybe that's just Jared's imagination running wild, because Jensen's costume is giving him all kinds of ideas, too. 

Jensen, apparently, took Jared's request to dress up like Aragorn very seriously and went all out. The costume is spot on—from the knee-high, soft looking boots, to the leather pants and jerkin over a dark shirt, fastened around his waist with a thick belt. There's a fake dagger in a sheath attached to his hip and thick silver rings around his fingers, the costume perfect down to the last detail. It has Danneel's handiwork written all over it and Jared doesn't know whether to thank her or curse her.

"If you two are done eye-fucking each other… " Danneel speaks up, amused, and Jared sputters.

"We're not… I wasn't… " he starts, flustered.

"Ignore her, baby," Jensen interrupts and holds out his arm. Jared flushes and steps into Jensen's arms, feeling instantly calmer and safer the moment Jensen's body presses against his. 

He squirms a little when Jensen's hand settles on his ass, warm and possessive, but Jensen ignores him and leans up, kissing the corner of Jared's mouth. Jared sighs and turns his head, letting their lips brush together, and then pulls back. He sends a glare around the room.

"You guys have already been drinking," he accuses, the taste and smell of tequila sharp on Jensen's mouth.

"We're having a pre-party. Not our fault you missed it, hiding out in your room," Chris says with a shrug, his arm slung around Genevieve. He's dressed up as a rocker, which is only a slight step up from his usual cowboy get-up, seeing as he's in a band and his costume is really just an amped up version of what he looks like when they play gigs.

"Here," Danneel chimes in and grabs a bottle off the counter. She pours clear liquor into the shot glasses that are lined up and hands Jared one of them. "To catch you up."

Jared accepts the shot and Danneel picks up a slice of lime and a salt shaker. She's dressed in full-on black, her face pale and lips dark, eyes painted heavily. Her usually red hair is hidden under a black wig, and her eyes are so light blue they look almost white. She looks sexy, in a really creepy way, and with Aldis, dressed as a way too accurate looking zombie, they paint a pretty scary picture.

"Hand," she demands, and when Jared holds out his hand she slides the lime over it, sprinkles salt onto the damp patch, and grins.

"Bottoms up, baby," she says, and Jared licks the salt away, knocks the shot back with only a slight cough, and takes the lime from Danneel, sucking it into his mouth.

Jensen kisses his bare shoulder. "Make him another, Danni," he says. "And then another round for all of us."

Danneel hands Jared another shot moments later, and gets up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Here you go, gorgeous," she says. "You look stunning, by the way."

"You do, too," Jared replies, and lets Danneel do the lime and salt part again. He knocks the shot back, and chases it down with the lime, grimacing at the sour taste. While Danneel turns to pour them all more shots, the others chatting among them, Jared tugs Jensen back a little and turns into his body, seeking the warmth and the familiar touch.

"I'll get completely shit-faced if we keep doing shots," he murmurs to Jensen and Jensen grins up at him.

"Can I take advantage of you if you do?"

Jared ducks his head. "I'm basically already naked; would be a shame if you didn't," he says and shrugs. "Just… don't let anyone else try anything, okay?”

Jensen expression turns serious, his brow furrowed. "Is that what you've been worried about?" he asks.

Jared thinks about that question for a moment, because it's honestly not something he's consciously thought about before. "Not _worried_ ," he says, "But I'm not wearing a lot of clothes and I know how drunk people can get. Especially guys. I dated a few douchebags before you, remember?"

Jensen kisses him, sweet and soft, and runs his hand up to the middle of Jared's back, his thumb rubbing circles over his skin. "Well, any douchebags will get kicked out of here. And I'd never let anything happen to you," he says. "But if the costume really makes you that uncomfortable, babe, go change. I didn't really think it was this bad, I'm sorry."

"It's just a bit weird, but I wouldn't have agreed to this if I absolutely didn't want to," Jared concedes. He knows he could change into something different, could have picked another costume despite Jensen's coaxing and begging, but there's something about wearing an outfit that Jensen thinks is sexy. The way he looked at Jared when he first entered the kitchen, the way his hand feels on Jared's body now; Jared wants those things. He wouldn't go out in public in a costume like this, but here, tonight, it's okay. 

"You like it," he adds, and Jensen smiles. He lifts his free hand, runs a finger over Jared's bottom lip.

"I like you any way I can get you, Jared."

"Yeah," Jared says and ducks his head, lowers his voice. "But you _like_ this."

"I really do," Jensen admits softly. "God, you have no idea how good you look. Your legs are so long, baby, and your chest. I love your chest. And your damn belly."  
Jensen trails his knuckles down Jared's stomach, the soft ridges of his muscles, and Jared shivers. This is the part he's enjoying, this knowledge of how much he's affecting Jensen.

"If you guys are done canoodling," Chris interrupts them loudly, rapping his knuckles on the counter, "there are shots to be had here."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "You and Gen were making out on the porch while we were decorating the house," he says pointedly. It explains why Jared hadn't seen Gen before she'd come into his bedroom earlier. 

They make the few steps back over to the counter and pick up a shot glass each.

"To Halloween," Danneel says. "May this party be merry and may our decorations terrify the fuck out of people."

"To Halloween," they all echo, and Jared swallows down his shot with a grimace. He really needs to get some food into him or he'll pass out before the party even really starts.

Luckily, their kitchen table is brimming with Halloween themed food. Jensen did most of the baking, but he, Danneel, and Aldis went all out; they have pumpkin shaped cookies, muffins with candy spiders on top, chips with a dip served in a carved out pumpkin, tacos with eyes staring out of them made out of sour cream and olives, green deviled eggs, an assortment of Halloween candy, and mummy dogs that Jensen and Danneel have been cracking phallic puns over all day. 

Jensen must have caught him eying the food, because he leans in and whispers, "If you touch any of that before the guests get here, Danneel will flip. She spent forever arranging everything." He pauses, fingers tickling over Jared's lower back. "But I saved you a couple of muffins. They're on top of the fridge."

Jared beams at him and kisses his cheek. "Best boyfriend ever."

+

When the first people start showing up, Danneel sneakily records some of them walking into the kitchen on her phone. Jared watches her with an amused smile and tries not to laugh when people cry out in surprise.

"You're evil," he tells Danneel, who gives him a gleeful grin, before taking a swig from her beer. 

"I'm awesome. This is comedy gold, my friend," she says.

"Please tell me you're not going to stand here for hours, filming people." Jared makes a face at her and moves out of the way when a guy tries to reach past him to snag a muffin from the table

Danneel shrugs. "Nah, I'll get bored after a while," she says. "Plus, there's plenty of fun to be had. Did you see we put up a basin outside for apple bobbing, just to see people get wet and embarrass themselves? You'll probably do well; Jensen told me you're really good with your mouth."

"Danneel!" Jared exclaims, face growing hot, and Danneel laughs.

"I'm kidding, baby. Jensen refuses to share any details with me, because he's a spoilsport," she says, patting his arm. "But seriously, I want to see you dunk that pretty head of yours in the water and catch an apple."

"Yeah, if you think I'm going to bend over in this costume, you're insane."

"Jensen would appreciate the view," Danneel cajoles. Jared steals the beer from her hand.

"Jensen can appreciate the view when it's just the two of us," he says and dances out of the way as Danneel makes a grab for the beer.

"You're a good match," Danneel says. "You're both no fun."

"Jensen's plenty of fun."

"True," Jensen says, appearing behind them. Jared whirls around and grins when he sees him, throwing his arm around Jensen's shoulder. Jensen leans up for a quick kiss, murmuring, "Hey, baby."

"You know, you two were only apart for fifteen minutes, not fifteen weeks," Danneel teases. 

"Fifteen long minutes," Jared says with a sigh. "Where did you run off to anyway?"

"Just saying hi to some people. Plus, Misha decided he's going to award the person with the best costume the pumpkin he carved," Jensen says. "So I've been trailing him and whispering your name in his ear, because there's no way anyone even comes close to looking as good as you do."

"Dude, I don't want that pumpkin! That thing looks scary as fuck."

"It really does," Danneel agrees. "That guy has a very twisted mind."

"But Jared's costume is the best," Jensen argues.

"You only say that because it's short," Jared complains.

"Speaking of which," Danneel interjects before Jensen can reply, "I was just trying to talk your boy into doing apple bobbing."

"And I told you, not happening," Jared says, shaking his head. 

Danneel makes pleading eyes at Jensen then, but Jensen shakes his head. "Sorry."

"You're so whipped," Danneel says with a sigh.

Jensen turns his head to grin up at Jared. "I am."

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to go find Aldis, because you two are being way too disgustingly cute," Danneel declares. She snatches her beer bottle back from Jared. "You two better come dance with me later."

"Oh no, Danneel," Jared starts, but Danneel grins.

"Jensen, get him a drink so he joins me on the dance floor later," she says with a wink and saunters off. Jared groans and Jensen laughs softly.

"You know, you always pretend you hate dancing," Jensen says, sliding his arm around Jared's waist and giving him a squeeze, "but you know you have fun when you do."

"I'm not sure this outfit is very dance-friendly," Jared shoots back. "But fine, get me a drink. I know Danneel is going to talk me into it sooner or later anyway, so I might as well be drunk for it."

+

A few hours later, Jared is buzzed. He's stayed away from Misha's punch—it's a mistake he's already made way too many times over the last year—and has mostly been sticking to some blood red concoction that Genevieve made. It's doing its job, too, but it’s not nearly as lethal as Misha's punch, and it's fruity and sweet.

He staggers off the makeshift dance floor, where he's been dancing with Genevieve, Danneel, and Aldis, and goes to get another drink. Like Jensen, predicted, he's been enjoying himself dancing. He's feeling parched now though, his mouth dry.

The stupid skeleton goes off again as he enters the kitchen and Jared jumps, again, as it cackles. Several people turn to look at him, and he sees more than one of them keep looking, checking him out blatantly. He tugs his toga down self-consciously and pours himself a drink. He's grabbing a few pieces of candy from the table when someone swats him on the ass.

"What the--" Jared exclaims, turning around to yell at whoever slapped him, only to find Misha looking at him innocently.

"Dude," Jared mutters, but his lips twitch up into a small smile. Misha's been really tactile with him since day one, playfully flirting. Jared knows he's not really being serious, but it's still kinda flattering and fun, and he likes how it makes Jensen act a little possessive even though he knows he has nothing to worry about.

"My hand slipped," Misha replies and winks. "You can spank my ass too, so we're even."

"No, thank you," Jared declines and sticks his tongue out when Misha looks crestfallen. "And stop doing that. You'll only give other people ideas and I don't want anyone else slapping my butt."

"So, once everyone is gone I can slap your butt all I want?" Misha asks. "And wait, you don't want anyone else doing that? Not even Jensen?"

Jared groans. "No. No butt slapping whatsoever," he says. "Go flirt with someone else, Mish. Your girlfriend, for example."

Misha grins. "She's busy. Met a girl," he says, waggling his eyebrows. Jared, even after a year of living with the guy, still isn't sure if Misha is just joking about stuff like that or if he's serious. He doesn't dare ask either, because he's okay not knowing what Misha does in bed.

"I'm going to find Jensen," he says. "You seen him?"

"Parked on the armchair in the living-room. He lost a bet and had to drink my punch," Misha tells him, looking smug. 

Jared groans, knowing exactly what that means. Misha's punch is strong enough to knock people out, and Jensen has probably passed the line of tipsy already if he had some. And Jensen gets very affectionate and flirty when he's drunk. 

Jared grabs one of the muffins for him, to hopefully soak up some of the alcohol, and goes to find him. Like Misha told him, Jensen is in the armchair, which is pushed aside a little to make room for the dancefloor.

He sees Jared approach and smiles, holding out his arm. 

"Hey baby," he says cheerfully, tugging at Jared's wrist once he's close enough. He pulls Jared down onto his lap, and Jared sits down carefully, trying not to spill his drink. Jensen's hand settles onto the curve of Jared's hip, fingers brushing over naked skin, and his other hand comes to rest on Jared's also naked thigh.

"I heard you had some of Misha's punch?" Jared asks.

Jensen groans, dropping his head down onto Jared's shoulder. "I hate him so much," he says. 

Jared laughs softly and holds up the muffin to Jensen's lips. "How drunk are you right now?" he asks as Jensen takes a huge bite.

"I'm okay," Jensen tells him, words muffled around the food. "Danneel watered the punch in my cup down. Don't tell anyone though."

"My lips are sealed," Jared replies and slides his arm, muffin and all, around Jensen's neck. 

Jensen squeezes his hip and smirks. "I hope not," he murmurs, leaning in and catching Jared's lips in a small kiss.

Jared grins when they pull apart and shifts a little to sit more comfortably. He squirms a little more than necessary, watching the way Jensen's expression changes, gets a little more intense. "Just don't want to fall off," he lies.

"Sure," Jensen rumbles and strokes Jared's thigh subtly. "I was watching you dance, you know."

"Missed me?" Jared teases.

"Just enjoyed watching you shake your ass," Jensen replies and tugs at the hem of Jared's toga. "Especially in this."

Jared flushes. "Gen and Danneel made sure it wasn't slipping up."

"It didn't, don't worry," Jensen assures him. He kisses Jared's jaw, the corner of his mouth. "But you looked hella sexy. Made me think about all kinds of stuff I want to do to you."

"Stuff?" Jared asks.

"Like getting those briefs you're wearing under this off and spreading you out my bed, fucking you like that. Maybe have you ride me," Jensen murmurs, and Jared’s pretty sure he's flushed deep red all over.

"You really like this costume, huh?"

"Yes," Jensen says. He takes Jared's drink from his hand, taking a sip, and grins. "But mostly I just really like the guy wearing it."

Jared takes his drink back and hands Jensen the muffin instead, careful to keep his balance on Jensen's lap. "Eat," he pushes.

Jensen laughs softly. "I'm really not that drunk, babe," he says, and Jared shrugs. Jensen humors him, finishing the muffin and letting Jared have the candy spider on top. They finish Jared's drink together, taking turns, and Jensen keeps pulling him into brief kisses, his hands trailing over Jared's bare legs.

The way his hand palms Jared's hips, his other hand slowly running down Jared's leg, the fact that they're in a room full of people and Jared is sitting on Jensen's lap in a skimpy outfit—it makes Jared blush and sends hot thrills through him at the same time. 

Jared empties the last sip of his drink and wiggles around on Jensen's leg again. "Wanna go upstairs?" he asks, and Jensen grins.

"Been waiting for you to ask," he says. Jared smiles and kisses him, and then gets up with his hand in Jensen's, dragging him along.

+

Some of the Halloween decorations have obviously spilled over into Jensen's room. One of the pumpkin string of lights is wrapped around his headboard and a big plastic pumpkin with a light inside is sitting on the windowsill.

They both take off their shoes, because they spent the last few hours walking around in spilled drinks and food crumbs, before getting on Jensen's bed.

Jared sits down on the bed, scooting into the middle, and smiles at him. Jensen dims the light, the pumpkins casting an orange glow around the room, and joins Jared. He stops to take off the belt with the knife, tossing it aside.

"I liked that," Jared complains.

"Not if I accidentally stab you with it while making out."

"At least I'd fit in with everyone downstairs if I have blood all over my body."

Jensen props himself up over Jared, a small grin playing on his lips. "Yeah, but I have no intention to let you back down there for the rest of the night."

"No?" Jared says, relaxing into the comfortable pillows under his head. "Tell me more."

The words are out of his mouth before he can think them over, and Jared feels his cheeks grow hot when Jensen's eyebrows shoot up.

"Tell you more? You want me to tell you what I want to do to you?" he asks.

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth, biting down on the soft flesh. The alcohol in his system is making him feel a little braver than he usually would, loose, and he gives a quick, jerky nod. 

Jensen's lips lift up and he brings his hand up, dragging his thumb over Jared's lip, brushing against his teeth. "I didn't know you were into that," he says, voice low.

Jared gives a helpless shrug. "Maybe. I think," he says, feeling himself flush even more. They've been together for months now, but Jared still feels a little bashful when it comes to trying out new things. They've had sex plenty of times—hell, ever since Jared came back home from Texas after the summer break and a few miserable weeks apart, he's barely slept in his own bedroom anymore—but Jared knows their sex life is probably pretty vanilla. 

He has nothing to compare it to, really, but he's heard Misha talk about all kinds of crazy things he gets up to and Genevieve has never been shy to share details about her sex life either—which is a little awkward now that she's dating Chris. Compared to them, Jared feels a little boring sometimes. He thinks it's pretty great whenever they have sex and he hopes Jensen does too, but the stuff they do is kinda— normal. He's never had an in-depth discussion with Jensen about his experiences, but he has no doubts Jensen has been with more adventurous people than him. 

It's just that they live in a house full of people who don't know how to knock and the walls are kinda thin and even if Jared was less shy about asking Jensen for things, he wouldn't know what to ask for to begin with. But right now Jared is a little buzzed and horny and the music coming from downstairs is loud enough that it drowns out any noise they could be making anyway, and it makes it easier to push his worries aside.

Propped up over him, Jensen regards Jared silently for a short moment. "You think?" he repeats, tone both thoughtful and amused. "What brought this on?"

Jared is pretty sure he can't blush any more than he already has. "Uh, remember that movie we watched a little while ago?" he mumbles.

Jensen lets out a short, soft laugh. "The porn?" he asks, and Jared just gives him a pointed look, because Jensen knows exactly that that's the one he is talking about and he just likes making Jared say it to see him blush. 

They'd had a couple of drinks with their friends a couple of weeks ago, before the others moved on to some club with a live-show Danneel had wanted to see. Jared and Jensen had stayed home and Jared can't remember how Jensen had come up with the idea, but he'd somehow ended up talking Jared into watching some porn flick he had saved on his laptop. 

Jared had been embarrassed and blushing the first ten minutes of it, but it had been kinda hot. The movie hadn't been anything too out there, just two guys fucking on a bed, but the guy on top had been _talking_ non-stop and Jared had come embarrassingly quick when Jensen had started jerking him off. 

"That got you hot? The dirty talk?" Jensen prods. He cards his fingers through Jared's hair, tugging gently at the strands. 

"Some of it," Jared admits. 

"Yeah? You liked me telling you what I wanted to do to you earlier, back downstairs?"

Jared nods, squirming a little.

Jensen moves one hand from Jared's hair to cup his cheek, stroking his thumb over the warmed skin. "Christ, Jay, you know what this does to me? That you still get all flustered over this?"

"Shut up," Jared mutters. He tries to turn his face away, but Jensen's hand is still there and then Jensen leans down and catches his lips in a kiss.

Jared can still taste the fruity sweetness of the drink they shared on Jensen's lips and he licks at them, humming happily. Maybe, he thinks, he's a bit more buzzed than he thought he was.

"Jay," Jensen murmurs into the kiss. He slides his hand down Jared's side, down to his hip and rucks up the fabric, fingers just barely brushing Jared's bare thighs. Jared makes a soft noise, pushing up into Jensen's touch. 

"I love kissing you," Jensen says between kisses, voice already a little rough. He pulls back with a few slow, soft kisses. "The way you react to getting kissed is the hottest thing ever."

He dips down, trailing his lips down the side of Jared's neck. Jared turns his head, gives Jensen better access, and manages to say, "Oh." It comes out all breathless, his cock starting to grow hot and heavy in the confines of his boxer-briefs.

"You're so freaking responsive, Jay," Jensen says against his skin, his second hand now skimming down Jared's side. 

Jared just makes a soft noise in response, mewls as Jensen runs the tip of his tongue down to his nipple. He sucks it between his lips, his tongue sliding over it wetly, before he bites down softly and Jared arches his back with a small cry. 

" _Please_ , Jensen," he says, not even sure what he's asking for. Jensen's hand squeezes his hip and he pulls back. 

He sits back on his haunches and starts stripping off his clothes. When Jared makes a move to take off his toga as well, he shakes his head though.

"Leave it on, babe."

"You were serious about that?" Jared asks. Jensen gives him a dirty grin, finishing shucking off his breaches, before crawling back between Jared's legs.

"Absolutely. That okay with you?"

Jared nods, movement quick and jerky, and Jensen looks smug. He pushes the hem of Jared's costume up and curls his fingers around the waistband of Jared's boxer-briefs.

"These can come off," he says and starts tugging the underwear down Jared's legs. Jared helps by lifting his hips, then his legs, all the while blushing bright red again. Jensen is still dressed, but Jared feels a little ridiculous in his too short toga and no underwear now, and it's making him feel more flustered than being completely naked around Jensen. There's something obscene about the costume with his dick on display, and yet he's hard, his cock dripping with precome.

"Fuck, babe," Jensen says, eyes roaming over Jared. He pushes Jared's toga a little further up, warm hands palming Jared's hips and squeezing. "Do you have any idea how freaking hot you are? What you're doing to me?"

"N-no," Jared stutters. 

Jensen looks up, eyes glinting, and licks his lips. "You're so beautiful. Wish I could keep you in my bed all day, do all kinds of delicious, dirty things to you," he confesses. "Can't get enough of you."

"You can… do those things to me, I mean," Jared says, a little abashed. "Anything."

"Anything? You sure?" Jensen says, and Jared nods after a brief moment of hesitation. "Yeah? 'Cause I know you weren't excited about the costume… but fuck, babe, you look so amazing."

"'s kinda like a skirt or dress or something," Jared says. Jensen looks at him, then down Jared's body, to the rucked up fabric around his hips and his exposed, hard cock.

"Kinda, yeah. Fucking hot," Jensen says. "Makes your legs look ridiculously long. And god, I love your legs. Love having them wrapped around me, tugging me in deeper while I fuck you. Don't even think you know you're doing that, do you?"

"Jesus," Jared mutters, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. "You're good at this… talking thing."

"Yeah? Is it as good as you thought it would be, Jay?" Jensen leans back down as he talks and starts kissing a trail down Jared's stomach, and Jared feels the way his muscles twitch and tremble under the soft touch, the way his skin tingles.

"Y-yeah," he says around a moan. 

"Good." Jensen dips his tongue into Jared's navel, pressing a kiss to it before scooting lower. His chin brushes against Jared's cock and then Jared feels his hot, damp breath against it. "So pretty, baby."

Before Jared can even think of a reply to that, Jensen wraps a hand around his cock and sucks the head into his mouth, all tight wet heat. Jared groans. He feels like he's already on the verge of falling apart, his body hot and strung tight all over.

"Jensen. Jen," he pants. Jensen gives him a few, slow strokes, tonguing the slit, before he pulls off.

"Too much?" he asks, sounding a little amused.

"You're a tease," Jared complains. Jensen grins widely and crawls back up the mattress, lying down by Jared's side. He tugs Jared against him and gives him a short kiss.

"Sometimes," he agrees. "But I always make it worth your while, babe."

Jared pushes closer, seeking another kiss as he presses his body against Jensen's and winds an arm around his neck. "You're a horrible boyfriend."

"I'm the best boyfriend," Jensen replies between kisses. His hand travels back down Jared's body and Jared lets out a soft moan when Jensen palms his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

He hitches his leg up over Jensen's, rocking against him, their cocks rubbing together. When Jensen pulls away again, he makes a frustrated noise. "Jen, seriously."

"Sorry. Just getting some lube and a condom, babe," Jensen says and kisses him quickly, before twisting away to get the supplies from the nightstand.

"You could have thought about that five minutes ago," Jared grumbles. Jensen turns back around, dropping the bottle of lube and a couple of foil packets onto the pillow, lips turned up.

"Bossy little bottom," he teases.

"'m not bossy."

Jensen looks at him with an amused expression and tucks a few strands of hair behind Jared's ear. "You are. You always get a little bossy when you had a few drinks," he says. "Kinda like it."

He leans in and seals his mouth over Jared's in a kiss that's slow and dirty, tongues sliding together. Jared feels Jensen fumble around behind him, before he hears the sound of a bottle being flipped open. Anticipation runs through him, fast and thrilling, and he shudders when Jensen slides a slick, cold finger between his cheeks. He rubs the tip over Jared's hole, putting pressure against it without pushing in, and Jared hikes his leg up around Jensen's hip, pushing back into Jensen's touch, too far gone to care about how needy it makes him look.

He feels a second finger join the first, and then Jensen presses them in, and Jared breaks their kiss around a gasp. 

"Shh, I got you, Jay. I got you," Jensen murmurs. He pulls out and pushes back in a little deeper, twisting and curling, working Jared open slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight, sweetheart. Always surprises me how tight you are."

Jared opens his mouth, the sound he makes somewhere between a broken moan and a whimper. He buries his face in the side of Jensen's neck, panting, and clutches Jensen's upper arm, working his hips restlessly, fucking himself on Jensen's fingers. He gets a little flustered by how much he loves this, having Jensen inside of him. He's topped a handful of times, but it's never felt as good as this. 

"Ready for another?" Jensen murmurs into his ear. Jared gives a shaky nod, and Jensen pulls his fingers out.

He curls his free hand in the hair at the back of Jared's head, pulling him back gently and ducking his head down to kiss Jared again, while sliding back inside him with three fingers. It burns a little, always does no matter how often they do it. Three fingers make Jared feel the stretch, his muscles contracting around Jensen as he presses in deeper, and Jared loves this part, too. Jensen fingers find his prostate then, the sparks of pleasure helping Jared relax around him, and soon he's sliding in and out easily, fucking Jared open with his fingers while pressing soft kisses to his mouth.

He pulls out before rolling Jared over onto his back, settling between Jared's legs. "Ready, gorgeous?" he asks softly. He waits for Jared's nod, before he picks up a condom. He sits back, ripping the square packet open with his teeth, and rolls the condom down his thick, hard cock.

Jared hands him the lube, shifting to get a bit more comfortable on the mattress with the fabric of his costume bunched up around his hips. 

"Okay?" Jensen asks and curls a hand around Jared's thigh, nudging it up until Jared wraps his legs around him.

"Yeah," Jared says. His breath hitches when Jensen positions himself and he feels the wet tip of his cock press up against his entrance. Their eyes lock as he starts pushing in, slowly but without stopping until he's all the way in.

"Oh fuck," Jensen hisses, his body bent over Jared's. There's a bead of sweat falling down from his temple, his face a little flushed, and his green eyes are dark. Jared curls his legs tighter around him, heels digging into Jensen's ass, holding him in. The burn is there, sharper than when it was just Jensen's fingers, and it's so damn good. He curls his hands into the sheets, panting.

"Move," he says. " _Please_."

"Okay. Okay," Jensen murmurs and pulls out a little, thrusting back into slowly. "That feel good, Jay? You like having me in you, filling you?"

Jared opens his mouth and moans, the pleasure doubled with Jensen's words making heat pool in his stomach. 

"Fuck," Jensen says and laughs breathlessly, and thrusts into him again. "Makin' it real hard for me to talk, babe. Feels so good. You _look_ so good."

"Please. Please," Jared begs, and Jensen shushes him with a soft kiss. He rocks into Jared slowly, his cock dragging against Jared's prostrate, each thrust drawing a soft noise from Jared.

"Shh, yeah, that's it, babe" Jensen says quietly, panting, and kisses him again. "You're so good for me, the way you let me inside of you. And you're so fucking hot, so tight. Feels so freaking amazing."

"Jen," Jared stutters out, lifting his hips in an attempt to get Jensen deeper, to get him to fuck him harder. "Love—"

"Love what?" Jensen asks. "Love getting fucked, stretched wide open and filled up? That what you love, baby?"

"Y-yeah," Jared admits, and gasps when Jensen thrusts in a little harder.

"How do you want it?" Jensen asks, brushing a kiss against his cheek. He pushes in, buries himself deep and stops. "Tell me."

"I don't— _Jen_. Just… fuck." Jared feels a flash of heat roll down his back, the almost constant pressure against his prostate making his body tremble. Jensen works a hand under his body, pressing against the small of his back, tugging Jared against him, and Jared cries out when Jensen rolls them over. 

"Wha--" he gasps out, shifting on top of Jensen and pushing up. The movement, the weight of his body, pulls him down, lets Jensen slide in just that little bit deeper, and Jared arches his back and keens while Jensen's hips shoot up and he groans. "Oh shit. Oh fuck. _Jensen_."

"Show me how you want it, Jay," Jensen says, hands gripping Jared's hips. "Want you to fuck yourself on my cock; get off on it."

Jared groans, the sound coming from deep in his throat, the words making want shoot through his body. He lifts up, movement a little awkward, and gets his legs under him, hand coming to rest on Jensen's chest. He sinks back down onto Jensen's cock slowly, carefully, trying to get a feel for it before repeating the movement, a little faster, a little harder. 

"Yeah. Like that, babe," Jensen encourages, hips coming up to meet Jared's thrusts. They work together, Jared setting the pace, fucking himself on Jensen's cock. His hair is sweaty, strands falling into his eyes, and his chest is heaving. It doesn't take long before he feels close to the edge, soft sounds falling from his mouth, his thighs trembling. He comes with a shout, sinking down onto Jensen, burying him deep in him, his body going taunt.

Jensen grunts, fingers digging harder into Jared's hips, rutting up into him, setting off new sparks of pleasure for Jared. "Jay, _fuck_ ," he cries out. "Fuck."

He screws his eyes shut, and Jared feels him shudder as he comes, too. Panting, flushed and sweaty, Jared pulls off carefully, legs shaking as he collapses on top of Jensen. He hides his face in Jensen's neck, nuzzles the sweaty skin, and curls up against him. Jensen kisses his temple, his breathing hard.

Jared feels boneless, blissed out and exhausted, his whole body humming with the aftershocks of pleasure.

"You good, Jay?" Jensen asks, his voice all rough.

"Mmmm."

Jensen wraps his arms around him, holds him tight, and brushes Jared's hair back. "Get some rest, babe," he murmurs. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jared says, words mumbled and slurred.

+

It's stormy the next morning, wind rushing around the house and blowing up leaves. Jared blinks sleep from his eyes and tugs the comforter higher around him and Jensen. He's rewarded with a soft kiss against his hairline.

"Good morning," Jensen murmurs, voice a little scratchy. He curls his arm around Jared and pulls him in a little closer, and Jared tangles their legs together. The house is still quiet.

Jared remembers the music still pumping downstairs as he fell asleep, after shucking off his costume and Jensen cleaned them both up, the muffled sounds of chatter and laughter still filtering in whenever someone came upstairs.

Jared licks his dry lips and snuggles closer. He craves a hot, strong cup of coffee, but the thought of going downstairs and facing the chaos that's no doubt still there isn't very appealing.

"Time's it?" he asks instead.

Jensen nuzzles his temple. "Close to ten," he says. He strokes a hand down Jared's back and rests it just against the swell of his ass. "You sleep okay? How's your head?"

"'m good. I didn't drink Misha's punch," Jared replies and tips his head back a little, smiling a small smile. Jensen kisses him, sweet and soft.

"Smart boy," he murmurs. He brings his hand up again, brushes Jared's hair back and tucking strands behind his ear before rubbing his knuckles gently against Jared's upturned cheek. "So, last night… "

Jared feels his face grow hot. "Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna have to work on my dirty talk a little," Jensen says with a small laugh.

Jared furrows his brow, turning his face into Jensen's touch a little. "I liked it."

"I didn't really say that much once we started fucking," Jensen replies. "Got kinda caught up in the moment, and I really wasn't sure what to say either. I've never really done that before."

"Never?" Jared repeats, surprised. The thought that they did something Jensen never did before with anyone else, something that was new to Jensen too, makes him feel happy, a little giddy even. Maybe there are some things Jensen isn't all that experienced with yet either, things they can explore together.

"Not really, no," Jensen says and gives Jared a grin. "I might have to do a bit more research. Watch some more movies with you, you know, to get it right."

Jared blushes at the thought of watching more movies with Jensen and squirms against him. "You do this on purpose."

"What? Making you all flustered?" Jensen asks, clearly amused, and kisses his cheek. "I _might_ kinda like it, yeah."

"God, I hate you."

"I love you," Jensen replies, and then his expression gets more serious, softer, and he cards Jared's hair back again. "I really fucking love you."

The words make Jared's chest feel all warm and tight, happiness making his stomach flutter. "Me, too," he says and kisses Jensen.

"Yeah? Enough to wear sexy, slutty costumes for me once in a while?"

"Maybe," Jared mumbles. Jensen smiles at him, bright and happy, his messy hair and sleep flushed skin making him look young and a little goofy. It makes Jared's heart thud painfully in his chest.

"You're amazing, Jay," Jensen says and slides his hand around to the back of Jared's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, morning breath and the aftertaste of last night's drinks and all.

When they part, Jensen is grinning. "Know what I think we should do?" he asks.

"What?"

"I think we should stay in bed for another couple of hours, have slow, lazy morning sex, and then go downstairs and hide my camera in the kitchen," Jensen says. "Because I bet everyone else is way too fucking hungover to remember that stupid skeleton when they get up to get coffee."

Jared snorts and grins at Jensen. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
